Sekuel dari Kawinan Kurapika
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Kelanjutan dari Kawinan Kurapika...Warning!Ni crita garing,Hope you enjoy it...


Author : ini adalah sekuel dari Kawinan Kurapika.  
Killua : Di chapter sebelumnya kita lupa bilang kalau Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshiro Togashi.  
Author : Yepp...Arigatou Minna-san yg udh mau baca.  
Killua: Warning!Ni cerita Garing...  
Author : Berisik Lu...  
Gon : Oke,Enjoy the strory,cekidot...

* * *

Kurapika dan Leorio pun ke KUA,mereka hendak Killua dan Gon dengan senang hati ,ada sedikit masalah...

Kurapika : Enggak mau!MAsa' aku harus pake gaun...Amit2 lah yaww...  
Killua : Masa' Leorio yg makek gaunnya,gk cocok banget.  
Gon : Iya...cocokkan kamu Pika-chu...  
Kurapika : Emng aku pokemon apa?Pokoknya aku gk mau...  
Gon & Killua : Onegaii... *Puppy eyes*  
Kurpika : *Gk tega* Iya dehh...

Saat mau bertukar cincin...

Leorio : *Mau makekin cincin ke Kurapika* Aduuh...aku gugup nih...  
Kurapika : Biasa aj kaleee...cepetan napa?

Saat Leorio hendak memakaikan cincinnya,karena gugup dan seluruh tubuh yang gemetaran,alhasil cincinnya jatuh dari tangan Leorio dan menggelinding ke kolong meja...

Kurapika : Eh...Wak Udenn...makanya jadi orang jngn alay napa sih?PAke gugup lagi...biasa aja kalee... *Sambil berkacak pinggang*  
KIllua & Gon : *Nahan Tawa* Pfffft...

Leorio kemudian berusaha mengambil cincin itu,tapi apa daya?Leorio tak sampai...

Leorio : Kurapika...gk nyampek nih...  
Kurapika : Usaha dong...

Leorio pun mngmbil sapu,pel,tongkat,bahkan sapu tetangga sebelah juga dipinjamnya tapi tetap saja cincinnya tak dapat diambil.

Kurapika : Beggokk!Yg bener dong...jadi gk nih?  
Leorio : Sabar dongg...  
Kurapika : *Death glare*Udah sini biar aku yg ngambil...

Dengan kasarnya,Kurapika menendang meja itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping,lalu cincinnya...gk ada juga?  
Leorio : Sarap lu...liat cincinnya ilang...  
Kuarpika : Kalo gk di gituin gk bisa diambil...  
Leorio : Tapi sekarang cincinnya ilang nihh...  
Kurapika : Derita lohh...  
Killua : Eh...itu bukan cincinnya? *Sambil nunjuk atap*  
Kura&Leo: *Liat ke atap* ya itu dia!Kok bisa nyempek sana sih?  
Kurapika : Biar aku yang ngambil...

Kurapika pun lompat ke atap,tapi karena gaunnya yang ribet setengah hidup itu membuatnya kesusahan,alhasil,ia berhasil mengambil cincinnya tapi gaunnya jadi berantakan.

Leorio : Tampak lu kayak kuntilanak tuh...perbaiki sana...  
Kurapika : Eh..yg mau kawin ama kuntilanak ini siapa ha?  
Gon : Udah jangan berantem...  
Kurapika : Yaudah deh...  
Leorio : Iya..yaudah...  
Killua : *geleng2*

Acara pun dilanjutkan,kali ini acaranya adalah akad nikah...

Leorio : Saya terima nikahnya Kurapika Kuruta Bin...Eh...nama babe lo siape?  
Kurapika : Yaelah...nama babe gue aja lu kagak tau,gimane mau jadi lakik aye?  
Leorio : Udah lah...siapa name babe lu?  
Kurapika : Kuroro Lucifer  
Leorio : Whaaat?kuroro?  
Kurapika : He-eh.  
Leorio : Kok bisa?  
Kurapika : Mana aku tau,katanya sih,ibu aku Hisoka.  
Leorio : *Shock* Whaaat?Eh...kagak ada mirip2 nya ama elu tau...  
Kurapika : Udah ah...jadi kagak ni kawinnya?  
Leorio : Iya jadi...  
Kurapika : Cepetan...  
Gon&Kill : *Melongo*  
Leorio : Saya terima nikahnya,Kurapika Kuruta Bin Kuroro Lucifer... *BRAAKKK!*  
Tiba2 pintu dibuka dengan kencang...

Kuroro,Hisoka,dan Pakunoda masuk.

Kuroro : Eh...lu kok enak2 enyak lu aja ngaku2 jadi anak gue?  
Kurapika : Tapi,5 tahun yg lalu kau yg katakn itu ayah... *Nangis* (Author : Kok udh jadi kayak sinetron gini?)  
Hisoka : Kau perempuan jahanam,jangan percayai kata-kata nya Kuroro...  
Kurapika : Eh...sarap..Gini2 gue tu cowok Tulen tau!  
Pakunoda : Kurapika,sebenarnya kau adalah anakku,Machi menukarmu sewaktu bayi...  
Kurapika : Whaaat?  
Machi : *Nongol* batalkan pernikahan ini!Kau Kurapika,kau adalah anak dari Kuroro dan Pakunoda.  
Hisoka : Kuroro?Kau selingkuh?Kyaaa...tidaaak!*Lari keluar dengan gaya benocng*  
Kuroro : Kenapa jadi begini,sih?Tunggu aku sayang... *Lari ngejar Hisoka.*  
Kurapika : *lemes*  
Pakunoda : Anakku...*Lari ke arah Kurapika*  
Kurapika : Ah...taul ah...gelap...batalin aja dehh...*Ngibrit*  
Leorio : My lophe lophe ku...tunggu!

* * *

Gon : *Masih duduk sambil melongo melihat kejadian tadi* Aneh..masa' Kuroro tadi mau ngawinin Kurapika,kan dia babe nya...lagian dia kan udh ad Hisoka.  
Killua : Itu biasa...author nya lagi Galau melihat nilai nya yg tidak patut dibanggakan...jadi,dia bikin cerita gila ini...  
Gon : Ooh... *Angguk2.*  
Author : Eh...gue denger tau...  
Killua : Yg bilang lu gk denger siapa?  
Author : *Death Glare...*  
Gon : Begitulah minna-san...mohon maafkan author yg lagi Galau ya...R&R Please... *Puppy eyes* (_ _)  
All : JA~Ne...


End file.
